vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexsandr Kallus
|-|ISB Agent= |-|Rebel Alliance= Summary Alexsandr Kallus was an agent of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Security Bureau with the operating number ISB-021. Once a firm believer in the empire's goal of bringing order to the galaxy via force, Kallus would participate in and even lead many campaigns to suppress dissent. He has fought against insurgents led by Saw Gerrera on Onderon and participated in the Fall of Lasan; where he bested a member of the Lasan High Honour Guard and was given his J-19 bo-rifle in recognition of his victory in an honourable one on one duel. In the years prior to the Battle of Yavin, he would come into conflict numerous times with the crew of the Ghost and would develop a fierce but honourable rivalry with Garazeb Orrelios. His service record has seen him work with such notable individuals as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Darth Vader, and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Kallus would eventually become disillusioned with the Galactic Empire and go on to work with the growing galaxy wide rebellion; taking up the code name of Fulcrum and feeding intel to the Jun Sato led Phoenix Squadron. After being outed as a traitor to the empire by Thrawn and escaping imperial captivity during the Battle of Atollon in 2 BBY, Kallus would formally defect and become a full fledged member of the newly established Alliance to Restore the Republic. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with bo-rifle. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Alexsandr Kallus, Fulcrum (codename as part of the rebel spynet) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Human, former ISB Agent, Member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic Gender: Male Age: Late 30s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert strategist & tactician, Expert marksman, Masterful staff wielder, Masterful hand-to-hand combatant, masterful spy and infiltrator Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Can contend with the likes of Garazeb Orrelios in hand to hand combat. Can also contend with Thrawn; losing to him only due to Thrawn's superior technique). Small Building level with bo-rifle in electrostaff configuration (Can injure and even kill the likes of Garazeb Orrelios and others with durability of this level). ' Small Building level' with blasters (Military issue blaster rifles pack such firepower. Kallus is known to sometimes wield the E-11 which is comparable in firepower to the DC-15s and his J-19 bo-rifle in blaster configuration is at least as powerful per shot if not more so). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives Lifting Strength: At least Peak human, likely higher Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can trade blows with Garazeb Orrelios and Thrawn) Speed: Peak human with likely Superhuman reflexes (Can react to attacks from Garazeb Orrelios who is fast enough to blitz a small squad of Stormtroopers. Also briefly traded blows with Thrawn) Durability: Small Building level without armour (Took a blow to the face from Thrawn which was powerful enough to send him back a few metres but still retained consciousness). Small Building level in armour against directed energy weapons (Armour plating made of a plastoid composite which can disperse the energy of one blaster bolt hit which can result in the wearer being knocked out but still alive. Has survived a hit from his own blaster, a shot of which which was redirected back at him by Kanan Jarrus) Stamina: At least Peak human (Was able to fight somewhat evenly against a slightly physically stronger opponent such as Zeb for a good amount of time. Managed to effortlessly overpower two Stormtroopers and escape despite having recently received a good beating from Thrawn) Range: Extended melee range with bo-rifle in electrostaff configuration. Tens of meters with grenades and bo-rifle in blaster configuration. Standard Equipment: His J-19 bo-rifle, will make use of E-11 and SE-14r blasters, thermal detonators and other weapons if a mission requires as such. Intelligence: High. Was a prodigy at the Imperial Academy he attended and was regarded by Colonel Wullf Yularen, himself a decorated naval veteran and military genius, as one of his greatest students. Is a skilled and dangerous combatant as well as an expert strategist & tactician. Will use psychological warfare to mess with his opponents (such as when he took advantage of Zeb's trauma from the Fall of Lasan to unnerve him). Is a masterful spy and infiltrator. Can quickly reprogramme sentry and/or assassin droids and even overwrite command codes previously set by a genius like Thrawn (a feat commended by Thrawn himself). Weaknesses: Once he fixates on a single target, he can become overcome with tactical tunnel vision. This has led to his undoing on at least three occasions. Gallery Kallus J-19 01.png|Kallus with his bo-rifle in electrostaff mode|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kallus_J-19_01.png Kallus J-19 02.png|Kallus with his bo-rifle in blaster rifle mode|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kallus_J-19_02.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Spies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8